Third Wheel
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Angeal, feeling left out after hanging around with Genesis and Sephiroth, finds an interesting new friend in the library. Slightly cracky? Angeal/Cloud. 14/50


**Third Wheel;; A person hanging out with two people (usually a couple) that are in a sense leaving him/her out.**

…**..**

_Scratch, squeak, shuffle, scratch, scribble…_

Angeal gritted his teeth and watched the little Cadet's pencil with a burning hate. The little blonde sat with his pink tongue poked out between pearly teeth, dragging his pencil over a thin piece of that nasty, cheap dollar store paper with eyes alit with raw determination. The library was too quiet. Why had he even come here at this hour? Oh, right.

Angeal was a good friend; one of the best, Genesis would claim. But the man had his limits. One could only take being third wheel for so long. Ever since Genesis and Sephiroth had started _seeing _each other, their late nights hanging out had started to become more and more…._awkward._

Sephiroth and Genesis weren't very expressive about their feelings for each other around him, but he _felt _it in the atmosphere. They had tried to convince him to join them in watching a horror movie marathon tonight, but he had chosen to let them have their time alone. _That's what a good friend should do._

His eyes snapped up from looking at his hands when he heard a whispered swear from the Cadet who was sitting across from him. The paper he had been scribbling away furiously on had violently torn in half. The Cadet's perfect pink lips were pursed and pouty; Angeal felt a wave of sympathy for the pretty little thing.

"Are you struggling with something, Cadet?" The blonde's head whirled in his direction and his baby blue eyes widened.

"No S-sir," He stuttered adorably, biting his bottom lip, "I was just getting an early start on an assignment, s-sir."

"Oh? In what class?" Angeal asked, smiling warmly.

"C-combat, sir."

"Captain Montag's class?" Angeal chuckled when Cloud nodded in affirmation. "I had him my first Cadet year. It was hell. But don't worry, you'll make it through alright."

"T-thanks sir." The cadet ducked his head and blushed.

"What's your name, Cadet?"

"C-Cloud Strife, sir!" Cloud jumped up from him chair and saluted clumsily, nearly knocking over a jar of pencils on the countertop.

"At ease." Angeal put out his hand and shook Cloud's. "So," Angeal decided to continue making pleasant small talk with the up-and-coming cadet, "Why are you down here so late-or should I say so early?- in the library?"

"I uh, well…" He scratched the back of his reddening neck awkwardly, "I wanted to give my friend and his girlfriend some space."

"Ah." Angeal understood.

"…What about you, sir?"

"The same reason as you, more or less." (OMAKE: Genesis: *head pops up from make-out session* Seph, Angeal just called me your girlfriend! He will pay! …After this. *goes back to kissing* jk jk)

Cloud smiled enthusiastically. "It's not very fun being a third-wheel, huh? I mean, even if your friends are really nice about it, there is still something amiss in the atmosphere." The little cadet chatted on, until he realized he was rambling.

"I know exactly how you feel." Angeal nodded, letting Cloud speak.

The clock struck two a.m. and the two jumped up from their chairs and Cloud leaned against the table.

"I'd better be headed back to the barracks…"Cloud smiled thankfully, "It was nice talking to you, Commander!" He raised his arm in a salute, but misjudged the distance away from the table. The flimsy ShinRa issued table collapsed, which sent poor Cloud sprawling into Angeal, who was caught off guard. Both fell to the ground in an awkward tangled heap of limbs.

"Oh sorry sir!" Cloud piped, barely an inch from Angeal's face.

Angeal felt his own face grow hot at the close proximity. "It was just an accident, Cloud." The blonde crawled off of his commanding officer and gathered up his utensils and papers. "See you again sometime, Sir!" Cloud smiled brightly and waved, trudging back toward the barracks.

Angeal walked back to his own apartment, a small smile on his face. _Yes, we will meet again, Cloud Strife._

OMAKE: The next morning: Genesis: ANGEAL HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WOMAN. BITCH! *burns down apartment*

…..

**JK JK about the OMAKES. I thought they were funny and Genesis needed to surface. He's my favorite, after all. Slightly cracky, this one. Especially after Saturday's more serious one. Thank you readers, for taking the time to read this story. But could you do me one more thing? Click the review button ;) I know, its short and uneventful. And the fall was an epic failure. But hey, I liked it. That's what's important, right? XD**

**Tobi, only for you will I write Angeal/Cloud. XD I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Until Next Time**

**TornAngelWings**


End file.
